User talk:Dialask77/Hall of Wizzrobes
wow this turned out quite good. you have a good ranking system and nice policys. hopefully it will last and people wont get board. Oni Dark Link 12:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) No im grand but i will check to see how its going from time to time. im trying to cut down my computer use (im on it waaay too much) Oni Dark Link 18:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Look Hey I changed this bubble a little bit...--Ania the Zelda phoenix 13:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :May I have permission to edit the page to move things like you want them? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Is the contents box where you would like it to be now? Also, I hope you don't mind, but I fixed some spelling mistakes. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Not bad... Dealing with the Hylian Language (and fonts in general) Just Wondering Noticed Something Mage This user is a member of the () Hall of Wizzrobes And holds the rank of: (users rank) {|class="infobox" style="width:250px; float: right; border: 1px #AAAAAA solid;" Club Hey, i forgot, could i still make a club, and stay in this one? I will kinda need help making my own.--Shade Link (talk) 22:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I am planning on calling it the Temple of Stalfos. Basically, you start out as a Stalchild, then Stalkin, and so on until reaching Stallord(Grandmaster only).--Shade Link (talk) 11:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, I guess.--Shade Link (talk) 11:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, i will start the ranks right now: From lowest rank to greatest rank: Stalchild Stalkin Staltroop Cap'n(as the name is, a Captain rank) Base Creature of Magic Stalhound Master Stalfos Royal Stalfos(Igos' bodyguards) Shade(Hero's Shade) Mace Stalfos Sword and shield Stalfos Stallord(Grandmaster) Sure we can help each other!--Shade Link (talk) 12:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) One thing: How do i create the page for my club?--Shade Link (talk) 16:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) So, do you want to join Dialask? You invited me to your club, i think i should return the favor.--Shade Link (talk) 18:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Quick Idea! I was turning two songs on at once at the list, Requiem for a Dream and the Song of Healing on together made a GREAT song! I activated Song of Healing sometime around the first 20 seconds of Requiem for a Dream. Try it out!--Shade Link (talk) 13:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Suggestion/reminder I am sure i won't do what they did. I am already studying stuff in the "zeldaverse", so i will make actual edits.--Shade Link (talk) 16:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Wait, if you study stuff here, then u can't really edit, unless its an external site :3 !UberPhoeb 17:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC)! tell him please Can you PLEASE tell this guy that i am NOT TRYING TO COPY YOUR GUILD? that guy has gone crazy! He is acting like delta lead 07(a player i was once friends with, similar to how i was once friends with UP) from one of my games. :Well, the lead rank is Grandmaster, plus, a lot is similar... Except the formatting is whack there, and pretty tight here... look at this page for additional detail. !UberPhoeb 13:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC)! ::Just because the Lead rank is grandmaster it does not automatically mean i am copying him. why are you attacking me like this? you are not the real UP! if you were the real one, you would be supporting and helping people, not following their edits and picking on them!--Shade Link (talk) 13:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Why isn't the lead rank Stallord? Isn't he the big bad head of the Stal? I am the real UP. If you look at my talk page history, there is an IP that has edited, claiming it was me. if you need me to, I'll log out right now, and edit on that IP again. !UberPhoeb 13:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC)! PS-Please use indents like I do. Zelda311 Hey